Glimpses
by ninajunkie
Summary: Thirty glimpses into the life of Draco and Hermione after the war.


**Disclaimer:** Neither Hermione nor Draco belong to me and this piece of fiction was not written to make any money. The Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling and her associates.

**Warning:** The first prompt is a Deathly Hallows spoiler directly, and the rest all indirectly. So this could be pretty much ambiguous.

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything new, even though I'm still waiting for the fic exhcnage over at livejournal to be over to post what I had written.

I've been waiting for a long time to be able to participate in the **1sentence** challenge at lj, so since the Draco/Hermione pairing has yet to be cleared for the taking, I decided to do it anyway, so I took some liberties with it. I've done only 30 prompts instead of 50 because personally I think the point of writing only one sentence is to be to the point and to put as much emotion in a small span. Therefore I thought 50 was too much. And then I didn't like some of the prompts within a set, so I mixed and matched.

…

**1. Victory  
**It had finally all ended and even though the Great Hall was packed with those walking, people injured, and those that cried over the proclaimed dead, Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to the far table with three white-haired blondes.

**2. Neutral  
**Only a few days had passed when Hermione found out the truth that even though he was caught in the middle of both sides, he had known all along the difference between right and wrong.

**3. War  
**It had taken a huge toll on everyone, but the only two that seemed stuck in the hole of it all were the only two who couldn't shake the feeling of despair and misery.

**4. Wonder  
**Days had turned into weeks and the weeks piled up, but she could never stop thinking those thoughts about him and wanting to know every detail about a boy of only sixteen that had been forced to start experiencing life.

**5. Walking  
**One day, she was headed home and he was headed in the opposite direction, and when their eyes connected as they crossed in front of a bakery, she couldn't help but notice a new feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**6. Rain  
**She saw him again a few weeks later in which it was storming outside and she couldn't stop the jealousy forming inside her as she noticed how calm he always seemed, even if the world was pouring on him.

**7. Waltz  
**During a reunion which she had suddenly forgotten the cause for, Hermione wanted desperately to reach out to him and question him endlessly, but instead took to watching his elegant, upheld body from afar as his movements convinced her to learn how to dance.

**8. Quiet  
**A year had passed in which they never spoke words but their eyes shared stories between the two, and progress still seemed so far away.

**9. Burning  
**Foolishly thinking no one was around, she started a fire near the back of Hogsmeade and proceeded to burn every piece of parchment she could gather from her days at Hogwarts; now that she had realized that anything worth remembering could not be written down and that the things she should have learned, it was too late to make a difference.

**10. Blessing  
**When she expected another day of empty progress, a package arrived at her doorstep with only one word written on the card, 'sorry' and for awhile, she completely forgot about the gift in the box because the card held more value than anything else he could give her.

**11. Jump  
**The first time they had finally spoken, she was in Flourish and Blotts chasing her demons away with written words and he had stepped behind her and whispered a small greeting, causing her feet to leave the floor with no choice but to turn around.

**12. Weddings  
**Nearing on two years since the war had died, his best friend married her best friend and she couldn't help but notice how much better blonde and brunette looked together than a mess of red and black, as she sat next to him, sharing whispered secrets.

**13. Whiskey and Rum   
**When he had asked for a dance at the reception and she finally showed him how much her waltz had improved—even though he didn't know how bad she was before—Hermione could smell the weak scent of alcohol on his breath and for the first time in her life, she tasted alcohol and faith.

**14. Birthday  
**Some time had passed since the wedding when Hermione had received an invitation to a gathering celebrating his twenty years of breathing, and some how she couldn't help but finally realize how lucky they all were.

**15. Smirk  
**She was beginning to reevaluate what progress meant, when he appeared at her job asking her out to lunch, and that was the moment she came to the conclusion that all this time she missed his messed up smile.

**16. Wishes  
**After only months of their random get-togethers, Hermione couldn't help but dreaming that some day their pasts in the judgmental eyes of the world wouldn't hinder the both of them from taking steps forward.

**17. Solitary  
**With progress now on _his_ mind, he came to the conclusion that even though very little remnants of the war still lived within him, it was better to have bursts of laughter and something to hold onto than to linger on the feeling of being alone.

**18. Breaking  
**When she had received news that his father's life had willingly been taken away, she knew that all she could offer him was a shoulder to cry on while the pieces of his soul shattered noisily in her ears, even though they both now had open eyes to what hate could do.

**19. Stupidity  
**Even though he had never gotten over the shock of the news, Draco knew that picking up a new bad habit was not the answer, and until Hermione yelled at him one day for appearing in her flat in the state that he had been in, he didn't stop drinking.

**20. Sex  
**Once the alcohol had worn off, he apologized to her for the second time in her life, but he did it in his own way and she never struggled because she loved the feel of his skin on hers and how he could make her feel so much but yet forget about everything she had once hated.

**21. Quarrel  
**She fought with him because he had left the box to her favorite cereal open after breakfast and he undoubtedly fought back; they simply solved the problem by doing her groceries together since he seemed to spend more and more time away from the manor.

**22. Share  
**A year had gone by and they both still refused to label what odd relationship they had even though more of his clothes would appear at her place and he had his own toothbrush in the bathroom and his favorite mug for coffee was now inhabited in her kitchen cabinet.

**23. Comfort  
**His friends had never questioned it and neither had hers because they all knew everyone had their own way of coping, but after awhile they all had grown used to it and everyone became closer as the effects and the downpour from the war started to finally wash away.

**24. Near  
**Night after night he fell asleep in her bed and morning after morning he awoke first and slowly but surely his nightmares disappeared and were replaced with a feeling he had never known before.

**25. Bugs  
**She had been clearing out her junk closet one day to give more space while he found amusement playing with her monopoly game, when she took out the last box and spotted a spider, of course screaming at the top of her lungs forcing him to kill it, and he did but not without laughing at her.

**26. Beginning  
**It was the next day when Hermione found herself cooking breakfast for the two of them when she had noticed that the burden and heavy weight that used to reside in her heart had finally been lifted, freeing up some space.

**27. Flying**  
During the holidays, after much persuasion from Draco, she had finally mounted a broom with tight arms around her and soured through the cold air, and Hermione couldn't find a reason as to why she shouldn't have another person to put all her trust in.

**28. Sky  
**Not once thinking that what they were doing at the time had once been thought as impossible, Draco threw a snowball past their friends, hitting Hermione square in the chest; but it was him that knocked her down and as they stared up into the gray clouds and falling pieces of snow, they saw the sun.

**29. Life  
**After an unorthodox proposal, they were scheduled to marry on the unconventional day that would mark a normal relationship's three year anniversary, and after she put her white dress on, she stared into the mirror knowing that she had reached the better end of the rope long ago.

**30. Gift  
**When he looked into the sparkling blue eyes of their newborn baby boy, Draco decided that all the pain and suffering he had gone through had all been worth it if he could finally recognize happiness.


End file.
